


Sticky Undergarments and Situations

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: jus a fun lil quickie about sweat ;p
Relationships: Samus Aran/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Undergarments and Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexy boi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sexy+boi).



The day after her fight with Lucina, Robin was called to fight another challenger: Samus. This time, Robin was actually the victor. She herself was surprised to learn that her simple magic could overwhelm Samus’s power armor. Still, she somehow did it.

Robin made it to the locker room before Samus did. As she often did after tough matches like this, she sat on her bench and just stared at her locker for a moment.

Samus, on the other hand, wasn’t in quite the same reflective mood. She came in looking rather battered. She was in her zero suit now and lugging her exoskeleton Power Suit behind her. As she’d receiving quite the beating, especially toward the end of her previous match, it was obviously she was struggling to drag the heavy metal suit into the locker room, even with her impressive muscles.

Robin knew it would be unsportsmanlike of her not to help her defeated opponent carry in her equipment, so she quickly jumped up and headed over to help Samus.

Samus sighed as Robin approached, fearful at first that she was about to be gloated to for a low-tier fighter beating a high-tier fighter. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised when the load she had to drag was lightened by the other girl helping out.

“Oh,” Samus said. “Um, thank you.”

“No problem,” Robin replied, grunting as she realized the suit was even heavier than she expected. How in the world did Samus get it this far all on her own?

As the two pulled together, Samus found herself glancing over at the tactician a few times. She had soft features and silky-looking, white hair. She found herself wondering why she’d never really talked to the other girl before despite seeing her in the women’s locker room all the time. Her first idea was that she’d just been too nervous. Nervous of what though? She’d fought Metroids and giant reptilian space pirates before. Why should just talking to another girl be so intimidating? Unless... No, she thought, that’s not it.

Finally, the two pulled the enormous, heavy suit over to a rack where all fighters left their combat clothes to hang after fights. This was so that, overnight, workers at SSB could collect them and give them a good wash. They tended to collect a lot of sweat in them.

With an unwomanly grunt, Samus heaved the giant suit onto a rack before exhaling a sigh of relief. “Glad that’s over,” she said to Robin. “Thanks again for your help. I could’ve done it without you, but it would’ve taken a hell of a lot longer.”

Robin smiled. “Happy to help!” Come to think of it, the bounty hunter actually looked really nice in her Zero Suit. She wondered if this may actually be an appropriate time to subtly ask her out. Samus turned and walked in the direction of her locker.

“H-hey, Samus?” Robin said timidly. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?”

“Yup,” Samus called, now on the other side of a dividing wall. “Got a hot date tonight,” she said.

“Oh...” Robin muttered. Dammit! She’d waited too long to make a move.

“Yep, a hot date between my ass and my couch,” she said before re-emerging from behind the wall, now out of her Zero Suit and wearing casual clothes, sweatpants and a tank top. “See ya around, Robby.”

“See ya,” the girl in the tactician’s robes replied, a little disheartened. So, she hadn’t missed her opportunity when she thought she had, but she’d definitely missed it now that Samus was out of the locker room and headed home.

Sighing, she started toward her own locker to change out of her robes when a brightly colored set of armor caught her eye. She looked over at Samus’s Power Suit, and found herself wondering whether it still smelled like her.

Sure, that sounded plenty perverted, even as Robin thought it in her head. Still though, she did have quite the fascination with sweat, especially that of other women. She wondered...

Slinking over to the suit and doing a double-take just to be sure no one was around, Robin leaned in closer to the suit and took a deep inhale through her nose. The scent was sour, but had an element of sweetness to it as well, but perhaps that was just Robin’s light arousal getting to her head. After a few more seconds, the girl couldn’t help but go in for another whiff. She kept her eyes open this time as she inhaled, and that was when she saw what must’ve been the prime culprit behind the rank odor: Samus Aran’s sports bra.

But surely Robin couldn’t just steal Samus’s bra, right? No, the overnight workers would surely notice while doing the laundry. She’d have to settle for enjoying herself while inside the locker room. As such, she reached into the suit and pulled out the dark blue sports bra that was inside. It was still wet with the woman’s perspiration. This would definitely be a very special evening for Robin.

She took the sports bra and walked back to the row of lockers that hosted her locker and lied down on the bench. This was typically a bench used to rest one’s feet upon as they tied their shoelaces, but tonight it was going to be used for something different.

As much as she wanted to just press the bra right against her faces, she exerted restraint over herself. If she was going to make this last, she’d have to pace herself. Reaching a hand up her robes and running it along her vulva, Robin dangled the bra above her face and inhaled deeper.

The smell was even more intense than it’d been when she first sniffed her suit, and the fact that she could even feel the sweat on her hand too was incredible. She began to rub her clit through her underwear as she lied there with her eyes clothes.

As the arousal was starting to die down, Robin brought the bra around for another sniff. This time, it even brushed against the tip of her nose, causing her to rub even faster. She now noticed that the garment also had a more musty scent to it. She wanted to discover every last subtlety there was to it and its aroma.

Panties now thoroughly soaked, all they would do now is slow Robin down. So, she reached down and removed them, tossing the wet undergarments at the foot of her locker. She was so aroused now, she felt like she could cum at any second. Not wanting to finish before she’d gone all-in, she pressed the whole thing against her face, nearly overwhelming her senses with pleasure in the process. Samus’s musk now enveloped her, and she was loving every single bit of it.

Fingering herself with two digits and twirling her clit with her thumb, Robin was thoroughly prepared to cum. She had the sweaty bra pressed so tightly against her face, she was hoping she’d still smell of it even after returning home. By the gods, this was wonderful. And nothing could ever ruin thi—

“Robin?” a female voice came.

She threw the bra off her face and sat straight up, removing her arousal-soaked hand from her robes.

It was Samus!

“Is that... my bra?”

“I- uh...” She had no words. There were no words to explain this to her. There was no excuse!

“Is that my bra?” she repeated herself, more firmly this time.

“Yes!” Robin forced herself to answer honestly.

“Well,” the bounty hunter said as she placed her hands on her hips, “I guess that’s something you’re into, huh? Sweaty girls?”

“Yes, ma’am...” she replied defeatedly.

“Well you know it’s not the bra that stinks worst after a workout, right?”

“Huh?” Robin raised her gaze, actually looking Samus in the eye now.

“You should know.” The blonde woman walked closer. It was clear to Robin now that Samus hadn’t showered yet either. “It’s when all the sweat drips down and accumulates in the pussy.”

Before Robin could even smile, she was pushed back down into a lying position on the couch and her head locked in place by two thighs.

She hadn’t even noticed until now that Aran had stripped down to her panties. She must’ve been standing there for a short while, watching Robin masturbate. It was no wonder she didn’t hear Samus come back: her moans were definitely loud enough to muffle soft footsteps.

Robin then felt a foreign finger on her clit. “Get working,” Samus ordered. “I’ll reward you in exchange.” The soft rubbing of her clit told Robin exactly what form this would take.

She didn’t have to be told twice. Robin enthusiastically got to work sticking her tongue inside Samus’s salty, smelly pussy. With that to please her mind and the clitoral stimulation to please her body, Robin was ready to cum after just a few minutes of this. Aa she did, her body pulsed and twitched in pleasure, and she looked up at Samus’s face as if to ask if she’d done a good job.

Samus offered a cocky smile in return.


End file.
